


Cookie Dough

by LysCat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Counter Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: Daisy decides to bake cookies, but things don't turn out how she imagined them. Established Captain Quake.





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Captain America: Civil War and season 3 of AOS. Season 4 never happened in this story.

As soon as he spotted the messy kitchen, Steve Rogers froze in his spot. Various bowls, measuring cups, measuring spoons, as well as items he’d had no idea were in his pantry littered the counter space. “What are you doing?” He turned his expectant gaze onto the woman that created the chaos.

Looking to her boyfriend, Daisy Johnson stopped pouring chocolate chips into the cookie dough. “What does it look like?” She had a streak of flower across her cheek and a glint of determination danced behind her eyes and he found it both amusing and semi-arousing. “It looks like you’re making a mess.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Who would have known that Captain America is so OCD about his kitchen?” She required no answer and plowed on. “I’m making cookies, from scratch.”

“Why?” Moving closer to her, he carried the empty bowls to the sink before looking at the ingredients. “I had all of this in my pantry?”

“You had flour,” she retorted and stirred the mixture. He arched an eyebrow over her words and Daisy nibbled on her bottom lip. “I never did this, you know?”

It was a quiet admission, but he heard it all the same. “Never?” Stepping over to her, he stuck his hand in the bowl and grabbed a small bit before tossing it up and catching it in his mouth.

Daisy shrugged. “Once in a blue moon the nuns would bake cookies, but the kids were never there for the process. And none of the foster homes I went to…” She trailed off, not wanting to think about her less than stellar childhood. “So, when I was at the store today, I thought it would be something I’d try.”

He hesitated, wondering what happened today to make her decide to bake. His girlfriend was passionate, loving, an excellent marksman, a skilled fighter and full of enough sass and snarkiness to put Tony Stark to shame. He loved her for everything that she was and decided that when, and it was a question of when not if, he put a ring on her finger, he’d have to console himself to the fact that it would be up to him to do the cooking or they would eat out…a lot. Daisy was good at a lot of things; but cooking, and by extension, baking, were not one of them.

“What brought this on?” He asked, gathering up the ingredients and putting them away.

“I ran into Sharon when I was at the store today,” she admitted. Placing the dough in the refrigerator to cool, she turned back to look at him.

He winced upon hearing his ex-girlfriend’s name. His relationship with Sharon hadn’t exactly ended on a good note. After delivering Bucky to Wakanda, he’d returned to the states where Sharon greeted him. After his fallout with Tony, he’d become a vigilante of sorts. Which didn’t work well when his girlfriend was part of the CIA. As the days passed, their relationship grew more strained. She tried, he knew that, but she could never quite understand his struggles.

Daisy’s presence also hadn’t helped the situation. The first night he met Daisy, the pair teamed up to help a young Inhuman boy. She had her own struggles she was dealing with, her own guilt to contend with. They gravitated towards one another, offering compassion and insight when needed. Their easy-going relationship remained strictly platonic, but Sharon hadn’t been keen on his new friendship and things became more difficult, until he finally ended things with the pretty blonde.

It was a good month later before his relationship with Daisy escalated into something more. He began noticing things about her that he hadn’t previously observed. Once he began feeling something more than friendly for her, he thought back on their friendship and he noted an air of flirtation in many of their interactions. However, he couldn’t bring himself to mention it to her, worried that he was reading too much into things. Daisy had been the one to make the first move. He’d invited her out for pizza, nothing they hadn’t done before. After dinner, she locked her arms through his as he walked her to her car and when they reached it, she moved up on her tip toes and kissed him square on his lips.

_“What was that for?”_

_“Because I wanted to.”_

Making her way to the sink, she gently moved him out of the way as she began hand washing the dishes she’d dirtied.

While her back was turned, he snuck more cookie dough from the refrigerator. “How did that go?” He asked.

“Well, she asked me if I cooked for you and then went into detail about how much you loved her red velvet cupcakes,” Daisy confessed, refusing to look up from her task. “I don’t even know why I care so much,” she chuckled humorlessly.

No, that wasn’t true. She knew exactly why she felt that way. The truth was, she was crazy in love with Steve. It had snuck up on her, but she couldn’t remember having felt that way before…ever. If she closed her eyes and thought about her future, she saw Steve right there, next to her. It was the first time that’d ever happened to her.

Something that he’d quickly learned about Daisy was that as strong as she was, she could be surprisingly insecure. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that, darling,” he said.

“No, I’m sorry I let her get to me.” Raising a wet hand she patted his cheek and felt a digging into her shoulder. “Wha-” She turned to look at him and knew he was chewing something. “Is that more cookie dough?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Steve said with a sheepish smile.

“You know that eating raw cookie dough is bad for you, right?” Maybe he didn’t… The salmonella outbreak happened forty-something years after his crash. “Between the uncooked eggs and even the flour, you could get sick.”

“Super Serum,” he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, if you continue to eat my cookie dough, how will I make cookies?”

“You can always make more.”

“Or you could, you know, like stop eating it,” she replied. Turning off the water, she turned around in his arms. “Will you get the cookie sheets out of the drawer under the oven?”

“I had cookie sheets?” He asked, as he moved to follow her directions.

“You do now.” Grabbing the cookie dough from the refrigerator, she frowned at the chunks missing from it. Spooning six balls onto the sheet she put it in the oven, all while Steve choked from behind her. Doing her best to ignore his gaze, she made her way back to the sink to finish her dishes.

Having slipped behind her to grab another bit of cookie dough, he turned to watch her. As she bent over to put her cookies in the oven, he admired the view of her dress slowing lifting with the action. However, his innocent perusal ended the moment he came to the realization that she had no panties on underneath her short red dress.

Mentally counting backwards from five, she waited for her boyfriend to say or do something. She wasn’t disappointed when she heard the coughing move closer to her. “You okay there, Steve?”

Finally gaining control of his facilities, he grabbed her waist and pulled her hips back against him.

Giving up the pretense of finishing the dishes, Daisy turned off the water. She felt Steve smash his pelvis into her. Her eyes closed and she let out a little moan.

“Ms. Johnson, I do believe you’re naked under that dress of yours,” he shared, his voice hoarse. He felt her push back against his pelvis and smirked.

The sensation of the rough material of his jeans rubbing against her clit caused her arousal to grow. Turning her head to the side, she peered at him. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Her voice held a husky tone to it and when she issued her challenge, he felt himself groaning in the back of his throat. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a deep kiss. When the position became awkward for them, he turned her body so that her front was pressed against his and he trapped her between himself and the sink. “What” (kiss) “do you want” (kiss) “me to do about it?” When he felt her hands unclasp his jeans, he pulled his hips away from her to grant her better access.

Tearing her mouth from his, she trailed kisses down to his neck where she began to alternate between kissing, sucking and gently nipping the skin. Standing on the tip of her toes, she kissed a path up to his ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth. Nipping at it, she breathed heavily and moaned into his ear. His eyes closed involuntarily and he moaned. “I want you inside me,” she confessed in a breathy tone of voice. “I want you to fuck me until I scream out my orgasm, coming all over your cock.”

He’d quickly learned that Daisy liked to talk dirty when they had sex. The first time it happened, he’d frozen in stupor as he listened to the words she had said. In the months since, he’d grown more used it. What was more shocking to him though, was the fact that he _really liked_ hearing those things out of her mouth. A strong wave of arousal crashed over him and he knew that he was rock solid, ready to go. Lifting her up, he pushed her onto the counter top and stepped between her legs.

Pulling away from her lips, he pulled the spandex material of her dress down her arms and breasts, letting it bunch over her stomach. He claimed her mouth again, kissing her as deeply as he could before he kissed down her neck and towards her breasts. Taking one nipple in his mouth, he pinched and rolled the other one with his free hand. He was rewarded with a breathy moan and sucked harder.

Moving his hand down her body, he settled on the apex between her thighs. “I love the way you respond to me. You’re already so wet for me.”

“Yes,” she moaned. She watched him fish inside of jeans for his cock, pushing his pants and underwear down. Adjusting her hips, she angled them at the very edge of the counter for him.

He worked himself into tight channel, thrusting in and pulling back only to push further into her. His eyes closed and he savored the sensation of her warm, slick muscles around him. When he bottomed out inside of her, he paused to let her get used to the intrusion. Leaning over, he kissed her. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth, it tangled with hers, fighting for dominance. Without breaking contact, he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in. When she moaned in response, he repeated the action, pulling out just a little farther before thrusting in a little harder.

Wrenching her mouth from his lips, she threw her head back. “You feel so good inside of me.”

Slamming up into her, he buried himself again. Each time he pulled out of her, he thrust back in trying to get a deep as possible. His pelvic bone hit her clit with everything thrust.

Using her hands as leverage, she began thrusting back against him, her breasts heaving with their combined movements. He was near brutal in his pace, but she kept up with him. She wanted him to just crawl inside of her, and no matter how hard or deep it went, it wasn’t enough. Her stomach clenched and her body tingled. She knew she was close and needed to let him know so he could catch up.

Bringing a hand up, she wrapped it around his neck and met his gaze. Using her hips, he pulled her against him and began pounding into her. “You’re so deep inside me, you feel so good. Fuck, Steve,” she groaned. That’s it. Right there. I’m-” She moaned. “Yes! Yes!”

Her screaming and chanting spurred him on and he hammered into her delectable body. Aside from her affinity to curse during sex, she also grew very vocal. If she wasn’t working him up with her words, she was moaning…loudly. Losing himself in her body, in the moment, he worked to catch up to her signs.

“I’m so close, baby. Please,” she sobbed, her eyes beginning to close.

The sound of his flesh slapping against hers echoed in the room and he grunted. “I love hearing you beg me, sweetheart. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me, Daisy,” he instructed. “I want to look into your eyes when you orgasm.”

She whined in the back of her throat but kept his gaze. “Just…there, fuck!” Unable to keep her eyes open, they fell shut as the she began to crash over the precipice. “Steve!” She screeched, her orgasm washed over her.

His control snapped as soon as he felt her squirt against him and his orgasm was instantaneous. Stars danced behind his eyes and he the bottom dropped out. Bellowing his release, he came as deep inside her as he could.

Still locked together, Daisy leaned up and kissed him softly. “You’re trembling.”

“That was…” He continued to heave. “I’ve never…you…squirted.” He’d made her cum in the past, and though there would be wet spots after coitus, he’d never felt something like that before. He didn’t even know it was possible. She giggled over his predicament of not being able to form a sentence. She didn’t understand how he could stutter and stammer about things like that while he his penis was still inside her. “You’re feeling an intense bout of manly pride right now, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he admitted, finally pulling out her. “If this how you plan to do all your baking, I’m all for you learning.”

By the time she freshened up and remembered her cookies she was too late to save that batch. The bottoms and edges were slightly burnt. Consoling herself that she would do better with the next batch she made her way to the refrigerator to grab the dough only to discover that she had enough left for this last batch. “Steven Grant Rogers!” She middle-named him loudly so he would know that she meant business from whatever room he’d conveniently disappeared into.

End


End file.
